Opération liberté
by Amako-sama
Summary: Dans une école où cohabitent humains d'exceptions et mutants déphasés, Sakura veille. Sa mission ? Mettre un terme aux agissement des Rayds, croisements génétiques étranges qui ne souhaitent que pourrir la vie des honnêtes gens (entendre par là les mutants). Charmant. Ses atouts ? Une armée de potes. Et un corps incassable. Ou presque. (Présence de slash, UA)


C'était la rentrée au lycée de Konoha. Ce lycée si spécial qui accueillait des humains aux capacités hors du commun et des mutants. Voila maintenant dix ans que l'humanité à découvert leur existence. Il ne resta alors que deux choix. Les accepter ou se faire massacrer. Bien qu'en nombre peu conséquent, leur supériorité avait été vite remarquée. Les armées n'auraient aucune chance en cas de guerre.

Alors on les avait accepté puis, sous couvert d'intégration, on les avait parqués dans des "lycées", où ils avaient pour mission de réaliser le sale boulot dont les humains ne voulaient pas entendre parler. On avait appelé ces gens les Eurases.

Puis les rayds étaient apparus. Mutants ratés, humains modifiés, on ne savait pas trop. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient nombreux. Et dangereux. Et surtout, ils vivent avec le but ultime de détruire les Eurases. A leur tête, Kabuto. Scientifique fou et Eurase raté, il avait voulu se venger. Et malheureusement, il était en train d'y parvenir.

Mais pour le moment, c'est la rentrée. Tsunade Koichi, première Eurase apparue aux yeux du monde, avait prit la tête du lycée-mère, celui regroupant la plus grande force de frappe de la planète. En ce jour, elle s'adressait aux élèves du lycée pour leur faire part de la menace.

- Bienvenue chers élèves, je suis heureuse et fière de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année, et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, dit-elle. Que les choses soient claires pour les nouveaux venus. On vous a menti. Les humains ne nous aimes pas. Nous sommes et serons toujours exclus de la société. Sortez vous de la tête les gentilles paroles des envoyés du ministère de l'Intérieur. Les Eurases sont maudits. Alors profitez bien de vos années ici. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit les seules qui soient agréables, annonça Tsunade.  
- Nous pensons de plus que les Rayds vont tenter une attaque au cours de cette année. C'est pourquoi, en plus de développer vos capacités pour vous faire intégrer dans la société, nous allons vous apprendre à combattre. Nous sommes en guerre. poursuivit Shizune, sœur cadette de Tsunade et directrice adjointe.  
- Bien. Maintenant que cela est dit, je vous propose de consulter les tableaux d'affichages afin de trouver vos classes et chambres, puis nous vous attendons pour le dîner.

Dans un brouhaha incroyable, les élèves partirent vers les panneaux d'affichages qu'ils consultèrent rapidement, avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria, en se racontant leurs vacances, ou en faisant de nouvelles connaissances.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance étrange. Les Eurases avaient peur. Et cela se sentait. Malgré tout, ils étaient heureux de rentrer dans ce foyer qui allait être le leur pour les dix mois à venir. Quand sonna vingt-et-une heure, tout le monde se dirigea vers le dortoirs.

Dans une des chambres, une jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle réfléchissait à cette nouvelle année qui commençait. La précédente avait été calme. Trop calme. Les Rayds ne s'étaient pas montrés, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Mais elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par sa porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une autre jeune fille . Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs étaient éparpillés autours de sa tête, coiffés à la va-vite. Ses yeux bleus, tirant vers le vert se posèrent sur Sakura. Elle portait des habits assez débraillés et avaient plusieurs piercings sur le visage. La première la regarda longuement, la scrutant comme si sa silhouette allait la présenter d'elle-même.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Temari No Sabaku. Je crois être dans la bonne chambre. Tu es bien Haruno Sakura ? Demanda l'intruse.  
- C'est moi, répondit-elle d'un ton aimable.  
- Tant mieux, dit Temari en commençant à s'installer. D'où viens-tu ? Tu es de Konoha ?  
- Je suis née ici et toi ? Questionna Sakura  
- Je viens de Suna avec mes deux frères. Tu as de la famille ? Demanda Temari  
- J'ai un grand frère, répondit la jeune fille.  
- Il est insupportable j'espère. Cela me rassurerais de savoir que quelqu'un vit le même calvaire que moi.  
- Navrée, il est adorable, dit Sakura, amusée. Il étudie ici.  
- C'est vrai ? Eh bien espérons qu'il ne fera pas copain-copain avec mes frères. Pour sa santé mentale je veux dire.  
- Ils sont si affreux que ça ?  
- Non. Pire, souffla Temari.

En entendant ces mots, Sakura éclata d'un rire frais qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce. Rapidement, Temari se joint à elle. La première pierre d'une solide amitié venait d'être jetée. Après s'être calmées, les jeunes filles jetèrent un oeil à leur chambre.

Elle avait les murs et le plafond peints en lilas, et une moquette gris perle recouvrait le sol. Deux lits étaient présents dans la pièce, dans les tons bleu pastel. Deux commodes blanc cassé et deux bureaux en pin venaient compléter le tout. La pièce offrait une impression de calme et de sérénité. Les jeunes filles enfilèrent l'uniforme obligatoire composé d'un pantalon de toile noire ainsi que d'un chemisier blanc portant le sigle des Eurases : un rameau d'olivier sur une plume noire.

- Sakura, tu es de quelle catégorie ? Demanda subitement Temari.

Il faut savoir qu'il existait deux catégories chez les Eurases, chacune divisée en trois sous-catégories. Les deux catégories différencient les mutants des humains "modifiés". Les mutants naissent avec leurs capacités et on les nommes les Eurydes. Les humains, modifiés au cours de leur vie, sont appelés les Rasehans. La contraction des deux noms donna naissance aux Eurases. Quand aux sous-catégories, nous aurons tout loisir d'en reparler plus tard.

- Je suis une Euryde, et toi ? Questionna Sakura

Temari poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de prendre la parole.

- Moi aussi. Ça me rassure, les Rasehans me fichent la trouille.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Certains ont vraiment de sales trognes, ria Sakura.

Elle allait continuer quand on frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Intriguées, elles s'avancèrent et ouvrirent le battant de bois.

* * *

Je vous vois venir. "Quoi, encore une nouvelle histoire ?". Ben oui. J'ai de l'inspiration (pour une fois) alors autant en profiter, hein !

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre bientôt, je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
